The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectninexe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising new selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectninexe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,095), which was used as the seed parent, and an acidic, white-fleshed nectarine tree, xe2x80x98G3.006xe2x80x99 (unpatented) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was designated as xe2x80x98B17.011xe2x80x99, and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1996 growing season, the new variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding the new nectarine tree variety to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. We have observed fruit for the past 6 successive years from approximately 15 propagated trees.
xe2x80x98Burnectninexe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new nectarine tree variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, acidic, white fleshed, aromatic and clingstone fruit which have good flavor, and eating quality. The tree of the present variety has a medium-high chilling requirement of approximately 700 hours. Still further this tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree and which have a high degree of red skin coloration, and a firm flesh. The fruit of this new tree also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. Moreover, the xe2x80x98Burnectninexe2x80x99 Nectarine tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately June 4 to June 11 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison to the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 nectarine tree, which is the seed parent, the fruit of the xe2x80x98Burnectninexe2x80x99 nectarine tree ripens about 12 to 14 days earlier and further is white fleshed.